Sálvame
by Hermy Evans Black
Summary: Y salí con Lavender para poder olvidarte... pero veo que me equivoqué por completo y que tú serás la persona que amaré toda mi vida   [Oneshot] R


****

•˚° Sálvame

_por Hermy Evans Black**

* * *

** _

_**Extrañarte es mi necesidad,**_

_**Vivo en la desesperanza**_

_**Desde que tú ya no vuelves más...**_

**_ooooooooooooooo_**

_En la sala común:_

Hermione¡Ron¿A dónde vas?

Ron: Vamos Hermione, desde cuando te digo yo a donde voy…

Hermione se quedaba muy triste cuando Ron le contestaba de esa manera. Pero Harry siempre notaba como se ponía su amiga e intervenía para calmar la situación.

Harry: Ron solo te estaba preguntando. Pero ahora te lo pregunto yo ¿a dónde vas?

Ron: Voy con Lavender.

Harry¡Ah! Vale.

Hermione al oír lo que dijo Ron se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Ron se quedó mirándola pero su orgullo podía más que nada, y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**Con el nudo en la garganta**_

_**Y es que no te dejó de pensar**_

**_oooooooooooooo_**

_En el dormitorio de las chicas_

Hermione se encontraba echada encima de la cama y pensaba: "¿Qué te he hecho Ron? Para que me trates de esta manera. Todavía no me lo puedo explicar…"

_**oooooooo**_

_Mientras tanto_

Ron se encontraba con Lavender, pero todo el rato pensaba en Hermione y nunca hacía caso de lo que le explicaba Lavender.

"Nunca podremos estar juntos, porque somos muy diferentes y no tenemos nada en común y se que te hago daño, pero jamás entenderás porque te lo estoy haciendo, pero para mí, tú eres el amor de mi vida y... – pensaba Ron pero alguien le interrumpió en ese momento.

Lavender¡Ron¿En que piensas?

-En nada, Lavender -respondió sin entusiasmo y la besó.

_**Poco a poco el corazón**_

_**Va perdiendo la fe**_

_**Perdiendo la voz**_

Hermione cansada de estar en el dormitorio y encima llorando decidió bajar a la sala y hablar con su amigó Harry que el siempre la entendía, pero al bajar las escaleras, se encontró a Harry y Ginny besándose.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba allí.

Harry: Uy!! Hermione, perdona. Pensábamos que no había nadie

Hermione: No perdóname a mí pensaba que estarías solo pero veo que me equivocó. Mejor me voy.

Ginny: Hermione ¿te pasa algo?

Hermione: No, Ginny. No me pasa nada. Bueno mejor me marchó. Adiós.

_**Sálvame del olvido – coro**_

_**Sálvame de la soledad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo – coro**_

_**Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad**_

_**Sálvame del olvido – coro**_

_**Sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo – coro**_

_**No me dejes caer jamás**_

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts y en uno de ellos encontró a Lavender besándose con Ron.

Ron no se dio cuenta, pero Lavender sí y miró a Hermione con una mirada triunfante, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a Hermione… era Neville

Neville¡¡Hermione!!

En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba Hermione mirando toda la "escena "y salió corriendo y Ron empezó a llamarla

Ron: Hermione... ¡¡Hermione!!

Lavender: Déjala Ron. Además que te importa a ti Hermione lo que haga sino sientes nada por ella. Continuemos lo que estábamos haciendo.

Ron¡Déjame ya Lavender!

Lavender: pero¿que te pasa?

Ron: quiero dejarlo Lavender. Así que déjame en paz -dijo y se fue.

**_o0o0o0o_**

Mientras que Hermione lloraba por los pasillos y no se le podía quitar de la mente como Ron besaba a Lavender.

" No Hermione!! No vas a llorar nunca más por él. Si él quiere estar con ella, pues que se quede con ella, no voy a darle el gusto a Lavender de que me vea llorar más.- pensaba

Y siguió caminando.

_**Me propongo tanto continuar**_

_**Pero amor es la palabra**_

_**Que me cuesta a veces olvidar**_

_**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**Con el nudo en la garganta**_

_**Y es que no te dejó de pensar**_.

Entonces, en ese mismo momento, Hermione encontró a Luna poniendo carteles en las paredes.

Luna Lovegood: Hola Hermione!

Hermione¡Hola Luna¿Cómo estás?

Luna: Muy bien ¿y tú?

Hermione: También. Oye¿Qué te pasa Luna¿Y qué haces?

Luna: Estoy, poniendo carteles para que la gente me devuelva mis pertenencias.

Hermione:¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlas?

Luna: No, pero yo creo que los narggles son los que tienen más culpa que se hayan perdido. Pero seguiré intentando.

Hermione¿Luna estás segura que no quieres que te ayude?

Luna: No además, mi madre decía que las cosas que se pierden acaban apareciendo, y que las cosas que más queremos siempre vendrán a nosotros. ¿Lo ves? -dijo señalando a una esquina de la pared, en la que había unos zapatos.

Luna: Creo que iré a mi sala común. Se fue dando saltitos de felicidad y Hermione cada vez que hablaba con ella se quedaba alucinada.

Bueno me parece que ella es hora de volver también a mí sala común – pensó

Y se dirigió para la sala común de Gryffindor.

_**Poco a poco el corazón**_

_**Va perdiendo la fe**_

_**Perdiendo la voz**_

Mientras se dirigía a la sala común oyó una voz que le decía, con todo despectivo:

- Vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí

Esa voz era muy conocida para ella, como no... Malfoy.

Hermione¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Draco: Que voy a querer de una sangre sucia como tú

Hermione: Mira Malfoy, no tengo ganas de ver tu estúpida cara y mucho menos de pelear

Malfoy¿Como te atreves a insultarme?! asquerosa sangre sucia

Hermione sacó su varita con rabia.

Draco¡uy! Pero mira la Granger quiere luchar…

Todos se empezaron a reír

Hermione: yo no se donde le ves la gracia Malfoy ¿Qué pasa que me tienes miedo? Que piensas que los hijos de muggles no sabemos luchar ¿o que?

Mientras tanto, Ron buscaba desesperadamente a Hermione para decirle, por fin, todo lo que sentía por ella y pensó que podía estar en la sala común. Cuando iba hacia ella sintió a Hermione que gritaba y también se oía a Malfoy, entonces no se lo pensó y fue hacia allí

Draco: maldita muggle, tú lo has querido

Ron: Déjala en paz Malfoy

Hermione giro la cabeza y lo vio allí parada frente suya el amor de su vida

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la soledad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**No me dejes caer jamás**_

Draco: Pero mira quien llegó

Ron: Malfoy no me cabrees más porque si no…

Malfoy¿que vas a sacar la varita?

Ron: yo no peleo de esa manera y menos contigo

Draco ¿entonces como Weasley?

Ron: así

Y le pegó un puñetazo, los amigos de Malfoy no quisieron intervenir y salieron corriendo.

Draco: Grabbe, Goyle de esto una palabra a nadie o se enteraran de quién soy yo, a esa sangre sucia pero en especial a ese Weasley... -dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Hermione: Gracias, Ron...

Ron: no, no me la tienes que dar. Lo hecho con muchas ganas, además jamás me olvidare el puñetazo que le he dado, como hiciste tú en 3º año ¿te acuerdas?

Hermione: Sï, como olvidarlo ¿no?

Los dos empezaron a reírse

Hermione: Bueno me voy a la sala común, allí nos vemos ¿vale?

Ron¡espera!

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la soledad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**Que estoy echa a tu voluntas**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**No me dejes jamás**_

Ron: Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar

Hermione: está bien

Ron la condujo hacia el lago y se sentaron en un tronco de un árbol que era el lugar donde siempre se sentaban ellos para hablar con Harry.

Vamos, Ron, sé valiente- pensaba

Ron: Hermione, en primer lugar te quería pedir disculpas por lo mal que me he comportado contigo y que… ¡¡TE QUIERO!! Nunca te lo dije porque tenía miedo a lo que me podrías decir, somos muy diferentes, yo soy un torpe en todo en cambió tu eres la persona más lista que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y salí con Lavender para poder olvidarte pero veo que me equivoque por completo y que tú serás la persona que amaré toda mi vida. Y quiero que tengas esto- dijo mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo. Hermione lo miró emocionada. Era un anillo de plata- mía para siempre.

Y Hermione le dió una pulsera que guardaba con mucho amor

Hermione: Siempre tuya... ¿Ahora quiero que hagas algo?

Ron¿¿El que??

Hermione: Esto

Y le besó. Ron al principio se quedo impactado pero enseguida le siguió el beso expresándole todo el amor escondido en su corazón durante tantos años. Hermione le besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ese beso. No querían separarse pero la fatal de aire hizo que se separarán. Estuvieron un rato más al lado del lago besándose y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Cuando la estaba anocheciendo se fueron abrazados hacia la sala común.

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_N/a: este songfic va dedicado a mis amigas Anita, Marusky, Piper-Tonks y a todas aquellas personas que hayais leido esta historia. _**

**_Me haríais muy feliz si dejaráis comentarios sobre esta historia, tanto si os ha gustado o no. ¡solamente le teneis que das a GO! ;)_**


End file.
